Magic in the raw
by Awesome Gin
Summary: Young harry find magic and saves himself from abuse. He follows a new path that will make him stronger than his original fate a manpulative DumbOldDork set ntains no big pairings,Slight DurslyAbuse, StrongSmartPowerfulHarry& manipulativeDunbOldDork.


**Wada' yaw' know! I aren't dead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. I however do own a copy of every one of the books, movies and audio tapes.**

**PROLOUGE : the four year old, magical child**

Four year old Harry had his closet. This was the closet he was constantly thrown in, but it was still his closet. Neither his uncle, Vernon nor his cousin, Dudley would not come and hit him wile in there. True, the people just rapped their knuckles on the door or banged their fists or stomped on the stairs, but they never actually came inside. Once he was outside his closet though, he was free game. His Aunt Petunia would whack him upside the head; his cousin would push him around and down the stairs; and his uncle would break his bones. He also had chores to do when he was outside his closet. No kid likes taking out the garbage or cleaning the floor, but he did like cooking and working in the garden. His aunt had taught him to read so he could read labels on packages of food and laundry essentials. Laundry was another thing he hated. It was tedious and boring. He may not have gotten to cook or go in the garden wile inside his closet but the pros out weighed the cons.

But in his closet he had found that befriending spiders and playing with tin figures got boring after awhile. This is how our dear Mr. Potter found magic. The magic was everywhere he looked once he noticed it. Curiously it stopped not far from his house, maybe a block from were the house was did the magic end. Once in awhile, he came across people who had magic in them, not just on them. They were similar to Harry in that way but he noticed it was not as compact as the magic in him. The sea of blue fire was clear to harry when he shut his eyes. It looked choppy when he was hurt, sad or mad. And the feeling he got from it was protective, like it wanted to only harm the ones who had hurt him.

He also found he could undo some magical castings. He could simply unwind the chain that ties some of them down then smother the opposing magic with his own. At first he had to concentrate for a minute wile undoing them, but now he could look at something for about five seconds and the entire process would be done. He undid the 15 charms on himself and his closet first then started doing random ones around his neighborhood.

A week after that he learned to set charms on thing and to transfigure things. He simply put his magic out there and gave it an intention. He also latched it into the object instead of on it. He also learned to make what the magical community would have called wards. Harry called them nets however, because that's what he mad his magic to take shape of. Usually it was a fire-liquid sort of thing, like lava that had caught on fire; except for the fact that it was sparkly silver, light blue and periwinkle.

About a month later he destroyed the hate charms on the Dursley's bodies. It was November and once the hate charms were gone Harry cast a caring charm. The Dursleys almost immediately got him into the bedroom Aunt Marge stayed in and started cleaning out the smallest bedroom. They gave him all of the books in the room and started feeding him more. He still helped his aunt with the gardening and cooking, but was talking more to his aunt. She was the closest one to him and started to call him Harold. He liked it better than Harry.

_**Hey this was the prologue and I was just testing it out. I was going to write something for Harry in charge but decided that this intro chapter thing was better written and I did not go back and forth with the most dreadful grammar ever. My spellings are probably atrocious but please if you notice anything please inform me and include the correct grammar/spelling because I will be unsure otherwise. There will be dialogue in the next chapter and I hope this is not one of those that remind you of your elementary/grammar school days.**_


End file.
